Oblivion
by Monty104
Summary: A simple job between Nate, Sam and Sully end up going horribly wrong, leaving Nate fighting for his life.


A simple job between Nate, Sam and Sully ends up going horribly wrong, leaving Nate fighting for his life.

"I got us a job Nathan!" Sam shouted from the other room, making Nate leave the lounge to go speak to him.

"Really? What is it?" Replied his very excited brother, he'd been out of the game for far too long.

"It's just a simple lift, break into this museum and steal this golden ring/watch thing, I'm not actually sure what it is, but the client is paying top dollar for us to grab it tonight!"

"Tonight?" Nathan said, sounding a bit unsure about a rushed heist.

"Yeah tonight, but Nathan don't worry, there will be only a few guards, nothing that involves us killing anyone, just a quick sneak in sneak out."

"Where have I heard that one before."

"Trust me baby brother, this will go through smoothly, hey, you can even invite Sullivan if you're worried about this job, I'd admit it would be easier with three people rather than two." Sam said, for once eager to have Sully with them on this job.

"Okay okay, alright, we'll go through the plan once we've picked Sully up, I know he will be asking the same question I'm asking." Nate said, as they grabbed all their 'heist' gear, and set off out of the door.

A few hours later after leaving their hotel room, Nate and Sam managed to make it to Sullys house pretty quickly. Sam explained everything to them about the artefact and the guards schedule. Simple plan, go through the back gate, sneak their way past all the guards, someone cuts the power while the others go and get the artefact. Sully had his doubts but heck, he loved a bit of adventure, so he joined them all on their little heist.

"Okay, here we are!" Sam said as they all exited the vehicle behind the back of the museum.

"Alright, so who's cutting the power?" Sully asked, as he threw away his cigar.

"I'll do it, we'll all go through the back gate, then you guys go head for that ring thing while I head back to the power room." Nate said, eager to get this job started.

"You sure? Do you want me to come with you?" Sully asked with his worried voice.

"Nah I'll be fine, I know the layout, so the guards shouldn't be able to see either of us."

"Okay well, call us on the radio if you need any help." Sam said, as they all entered through the back gate, quietly.

"Good luck Kid." Sully said as him and Sam walked off in the opposite direction into the museum.

"Yeah, you too."

Sam and Sully managed to sneak their way past most of the guards without getting noticed, until one of them turned around and caught sight of both of them. Making a quick decision, Sam ran up to the guy and knocked him out with one punch to the head. "Nice right hook Sam!" Sully said, as the guard fell to the floor.

"Nothing to it." Sam said as he started to pull the guard into the corner of the room, out of sight.

"How far until we get to this artefact?"

"Next room, there shouldn't be any guards in there, so we should be able to just sneak in there, with the power off, grab the thing and we all just run out of here." Sam replied, pretty pleased with his plan.

"Uh huh, okay, shall we get that brother of yours ready to cut the power?" Sully said while pulling out his radio.

"Yeah, might be the best thing to do."

"Hey Nate, we're just about ready to get this thing, everything play your end?" Sully asked, waiting for a reply. "Nate, you there?" He asked a bit more concerned now, but still no reply, just static.

"This isn't good, do you think the guards got him?" Sam whispered, as he heard a few guards approaching them.

"If they did, don't you think we would of heard something?" Sully replied, as they crouch walked away from the door into a safer position.

"I don't know, I don't feel very good that he's not replying, he normally always does. I think we should go try and find him, I mean, we can't go in that room anyway with the power on." Sam said quietly, as the guards exited the room.

"Yeah, good plan." Sully said, as they quickly but quietly left the room they were in.

They managed to make their way down all the hallways without getting noticed, as they slowly approached the power room. The door was shut but not locked, luckily, so they quietly turned the knob and entered undetected. "Nate?" Sully whispered as he and Sam aimed their torches into the dark room. "Nate?" He repeated.

"I don't see him." Sam said as they walked further in. "Damn it brother where the hell are you?" Sam thought to himself.

They then reached the power controls for the museum in the room, and managed to see a figure standing, having their back to them. "Na-?" Sam started saying, but was cut off short when a fist started swinging at him. He managed to dodge the punch just in time, and kick the figure in the back of his legs, then punched him hard in the back of the head when he fell. Sam was about to knock the figure out when suddenly Sully held him back.

"Sam stop! It's Nate!" Sully said as he pulled Sam off of the man, who we now know is Nate.

Sam stepped back and aimed his torch down at the man, and gasped as he looked down at his brother. "Jesus Sam, what the hell?" Nate said as he stood up holding his head.

"Sorry brother, I didn't know, probably because you tried to punch me first." Sam replied while helping his baby brother stand up.

"Okay, fair point." Nate replied, still holding his head. "I think I might have a concussion."

"Okay, bit exaggerating there Nathan." Sam said while trying to hold back a laugh and patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Guys, have you forgotten we are in a museum full of guards, they probably heard all of that and are coming to investigate, so could you quickly finish up this little conversation before they come looking." Sully said as he motioned for Nate to turn off the power.

"Okay, but quickly, why weren't you replying when we were call you on the radio?" Sam asked while Nate walked over to the controls.

"Piece of crap wasn't working, I could hear you guys, but it wouldn't let me reply."

Nate made it to the controls and opened up the panel which must of closed during the brothers little fight.

"Okay, powers...off." Nate said as he turned of the power and all the lights went out in the rest of the museum.

Nate, Sam and Sully all started running back to the room which contains the artefact, while all the guards headed in the opposite direction towards the power room.

As it was really dark, they managed to get past the guards without getting noticed, and quietly opened the door to the room which contained the artefact. It was really quiet now, so they all guessed all the guards left and ran to the power room, which made them able to pull out their torches again an aim them into the room.

"Okay, it's in one of these cases, Victor, you check the ones in the left, Nathan you go check the ones on the right, and I'll look in the middle." Sam whispered to the other two.

"Got it." They both replied back at the same time, and headed for their corners to quickly search for that artefact before the guards came back.

It took them all about 2 minutes to quickly skim through the cases, when suddenly Nathan broke the silence. "Hey, I think I got it!" He whispered quietly so only Sully and Sam could hear him, while they ran over to the case Nathan was at.

Sam examined it with his flash light and grinned when he saw the artefact Nathan was talking about. "Well done little brother." Sam said, as he pulled out his little collection of lock picking tools he's collected over the years, and started messing around with the lock.

"Come on Sam, we don't have all day, they'll be back any minute!" Sully said, clearly in a rush to out of there.

"Hang on hang on, it's a lot harder than it looks Victor." Sam said as he was still fiddling with the lock, while Nathan kept guard.

"And there! We're in, here hold the flashlight would ya Victor?" Sam said as he handed his flashlight over to Sully while he opened the glass door. Inside was the strange artefact their client had requested for them to get, and boy was it ugly. Blue and gold with red jewels, not a sort of thing you would want on display.

"Okay, you got it, now let-." Nathan got cut off before he could finish, when suddenly the lights turned on, making them all exposed in the room. Before they could panic, two guards ran in from another door with their guns aimed at the men, as the alarms started blaring.

"Oh crap!" Nathan shouted as they all started running away from guards as they started shooting at them, thank god for their terrible aim.

Sam held the artefact close to him as he lead their little group while they were running, as he knew all the multiple exit points. As they ran further, more guards started to appear with more guns shooting at them. "Quickly, this way!" Sam shouted as he cut right outside of the main hall and into a little room with all silver artefacts. Sam knew this way was the quickest way of getting them out of there, so he kept running and regularly looked back to see how his baby brother and Sully were doing. "You guys okay?" Sam shouted while climbing through a open window.

"We're good, go go." Nathan shouted as he helped Sully climb through the window after Sam, then climbed through himself, shutting the window behind them. After they jumped through that window, they were in a whole new room which looked like it had no guards, so they quietly ran through the dark room and headed for the emergency exit door at the end. They managed to reach it quickly, and it was Sully this time who tried to pick the lock which was holding the door shut. "Come on Sully." Nathan said as him and Sam watched Sully's back as he did his work on the door.

"I'm doing best I can here Kid, it's an old door!"

"Wouldn't that be easier to unlock?" Nathan replied, while nudging Sam so he would help Sully.

"Look, let me have a try." Sam said, leaving Nathan to watch their backs.

It took the two of them a while to break the lock, and when they finally did, they all breathed in relief when they saw the outside. Nathan was still keeping guard while Sully and Sam poked their heads outside the door to see if the coast was clear. While they were doing that, Nathan stared into the darkness, making sure no one came into that room, when suddenly he heard a little bit of noise coming from the other side of the room. He slowly walked up to the door so he could get a better look, when he saw a figure come into view barely, holding up what looked like his gun at Sam. Nathan didn't know what to do, but his first instinct was to protect his brother, so he shouted "SAM!" as he ran into his older brother just before the bullet hit him.

It took a while for Sam to figure out what was going on, and why his baby brother was pushing him to the floor, but when he saw Sully run up to the guard and knocking him out, he understood why. "That was a close one, the others definitely would of heard that. You guys okay?" Sully said, as he picked up the guards gun and put it in his trousers.

"Ugh, yeah I'm good, thanks to you Nathan, you okay?" Sam said as he looked down at his brother, and noticed he wasn't really moving. "Nathan? Hey you okay?" Sam repeated as he bent over and gently shook his shoulder, only to get a gasp of pain from him.

Sam reacted quickly and put his arms around his younger brother to put him on his back, and he looked in horror at the sight he saw. Nathan was covered in blood, mostly around his midsection, and his face was coated with pain. "Oh my god Nathan! Hey brother, can you hear me?" Sam said as he applied pressure to Nate's stomach.

Sully rushed over when he heard Sams shout, and his face was filled with the same shock Sam felt. "He got hit?" Sully shouted, as he positioned himself on Nates other side, checking over Nathan's gunshot wound.

"He pushed me out of the way, he obviously didn't have enough time to get out of the way, oh Nathan, why didn't you let it hit me?" Sam said, with his eyes getting a bit watery.

"Had to...protect...you." Nathan said weakly from the floor, gasping in even more pain as Sam applies more pressure.

From a distance they could hear a lot of footsteps heading their way, which worried both Sam and Sully. "What are we going to do?" Sam asked, desperately trying to stop the bleeding, while giving supporting words to his baby brother.

"I don't know, I don't know, err, here, we'll carry him, I've got his legs, you get his arms." Sully said, he moved over to Nates legs, while Sam took off his outer shirt and wrapped it around Nathan's side as the younger one gasped in even more pain.

"Guys, you got...ta go...leave me...you don't...want to...get caught." Nathan said weakly as Sam moved around to his head.

"Not a chance Kid." Sully said as he put his hands under Nate's legs, while Sam put his arms under Nathan's armpits. "Okay ready, one, two, three!" Sam said as they both lifted Nathan off the ground. He screamed in pain from the sudden change in movement, and on the floor he left a large puddle of blood.

"I'm sorry Nathan. Just keep your eyes open for us okay, we're going to get out of here and get you to the best doctor we can find." Sam quickly said to Nathan, as they both carried him through the door outside. They could hear the guards bursting though the door leading to that room, so they stepped up the pace heading to their car. Luckily thanks to it being night time and not having many lights outside, the guards ran through the door but couldn't seem them.

Nate was now in and out of consciousness, trying his hardest to stay awake, but it was so hard when your body is filled with a lot of pain. Sam and Sully could see the car in sight and picked up their pace a bit, but stopped when Nathan's make shift bandage fell to the floor soaked in blood and Nathan started breathing differently. They slowly put him down on the floor while Sam went up to his brothers head and put him slowly on his lap. Sully went to pick up the fallen bandaged and went to wrap it around Nathan's stomach again.

"How you doing Nathan? Come on, stay awake just a little bit longer okay?" Sam asked, but all he got was a slight nod but then shouts of pain.

While Sully was bandaging Nate back up, he saw that there was no exit hole, the bullet was still inside him.

"Sam! There's no exit hole!" Sully shouted to Sam, as he applied pressure to Nate's midsection.

"Shit! Okay but how's it looking?" Sam asked, holding Nathan close to him and still muttering reassurance.

"He's lost a lot of blood, we gotta keep moving! You ready Kid?" He got more concerned when the kid wouldn't answer him. "Nate?".

They both looked at Nathan and noticed that his eyes were closed.

Panic hit the both of them, so Sam quickly picked up Nathan's arm and checked for a pulse and sighed with relief when he felt one.

"He just unconscious, so we gotta me, now!" Sam said as gently picked Nathan's head off of his lap, and went to put his arms under Nate again to pick him up. Sully did the same with his legs, and on the count of three they both picked him up, and again started running towards the car.

They managed to reach it quickly, and the two of them started to argue about who got to be in the back with Nate. "Look Sully, I know you love him, but he's my brother, and plus, you're the best driver out of the two of us. So please?" Sam asked and Sully just sighed.

"Okay." He replied as Sam opened up the passenger door and they both carefully lifted him in.

Sam ran around to the other door and sat in the passenger seat in the back, positioning Nate so he was leaning on him. Sully ran in the drivers seat and quickly turned on the engines and put up navigations to the nearest hospital. They guards must of heard this as suddenly all these bullets started penetrating the car, which made Sam hunch over his brother, protecting him from any glass which fell from the smashed windows. Sully quickly started the engine and drove off in full speed away from the museum. Luckily for them the guards weren't driving int cars and chasing them, so it was just them now driving to the hospital in their smashed up car. The journey felt like forever, and Sam still was applying pressure to the gunshot wound, even though then blood was still seeping through his fingers. Both of them had Nathan's blood on their hands, and it made them sick just thinking about what just happened, and all Sam could think of was it was all his fault.

In his other hand he held Nates arm, holding it where he could hear a pulse, reassuring him that he was still alive. "How far Victor?" Sam called as he saw Nathan's skin become paler and paler.

"We're nearly there...how's he doing?" Sully called with obvious concern in his voice, I mean it was his kid who just got shot.

"I'm doing...great." It took the two of them a while to figure out where the voice came from, then Sam looked down and saw Nathan with his eyes open.

"Nathan? Jesus brother you are scaring the shit out of us! You okay? Feel any pain?" Sam asked, even though he didn't know why he asked the last question, I think they all knew the answer to.

"Yeah I'm...kinda...okay, but...it hurts...so much!" Nathan said as he tried to curl in on himself, but Sam stopped him, just in case it did something to the bullet inside of him.

"Try not to move okay Nate, we're almost there!" Sully card from the front, as the navigation system said they were less than a minute away.

When they all finally saw the hospital insight, Sully pulled up at the front of the hospital, ignoring the no entry sign.

"Er excuse me sir, you can't park here." One of the doctors outside said to them, but opened his mouth in horror when Sully opened the door and the two of them lifted Nate out. "Holy Shit! Okay I need a med bed and oxygen mask out here now!" The doctor called into the hospital, and not long after two other doctors came out with a bed. They all ignored the fact that their car was full with bullet holes, and carefully put Nate on the bed, noticing he was fully unconscious again. Before Sam or Sully got to say anything, they were already rushing Nate through the doors and into the emergency care unit. They both started following them but stopped when a woman put her hand up to Sam "I'm sorry, but you can't go back there."

"But he's my brother, please!" Sam said, wanting to go and see if his brother was okay.

"I'm sorry, hospital rules, if you go and sit down, we will come and find you when we know something okay?" The woman offered them a sad smile and guided them over to some empty chairs.

"Do you mind filling these in for us?" The woman handed Sully some forms and a pen, which he filled out pretty quickly and handed it back to the lady. "Thank you, I'll tell you the second I know something." She said as she walked into the emergency care unit.

Hours had passed now, and they still hadn't of heard any news on Nate, and Sam was starting to get annoyed. "Why haven't they told us anything?"

"Because a surgery like that could take hours, we just have to be patient. Plus, he will be fine okay? He has to be." Sully muttered that last sentence quietly to himself, when the same woman from before walked through the doors and up to the two men.

"I have some news on a Mr Nathan Drake?"

"Yeah that's us, how is he?" Sam asked as they both stood up.

"Well your brother lost a lot of blood and the bullet inside of him was very hard to remove but the doctors managed to do it in the end. They removed the bullet and stitched up the wound with a few blood transfusions. You can go and see him now if you want, he may not be awake for another few minutes, but he will be soon." She said smiling and indicating for them to follow her.

"Thank you!" They both said as they started to follow her through the corridors and up to room number 234.

"You can go in and see him now, but just remember, he lost alot of blood and may not remember the events what happened last night." The nurse said to them as she opened the door and stepped back "Call me if you need anything." She said as she walked away back down the corridor.

"Thanks again." Sam said as she walked away.

"No problem, I'm here to help."

As the nurse disappeared around the corner of the corridor, Sam and Sully entered Nates hospital room to see him asleep on his bed in the centre of the room with a heart monitor attached to him which made a noise every second. He had a blanket over him up to his chest, so they got to see a bit of the bandages which were wrapped around his stomach. He was also attached to a IV Drip which was hung above him over the bed. Sully and Sam both walked up to each side of the bed and looked him over, and he did look a lot better than he did a few hours ago. They both exchanged faces with relief then looked back at the patient, who was beginning to stir. Suddenly small blue eyes fluttered open and was staring at both Sam and Sully as they smiled. "Hey Nathan, how are you doing?" Sam was the first to ask his baby brother.

"Oh you know, the usual...I feel like I got shot." Nathan said still a little weak and tired.

"That's because you did Nathan, scared the hell out of us, and you saved my life."

"Well, someone's got to." Nate said back smiling, which caused Sam to start laughing. "Did you manage to get the artefact?".

Sam completely forgot about the artefact and checked his pockets and noticed he must have dropped it while they were carrying Nathan. "I must of dropped it, but it doesn't matter, what matters if you focusing on getting better okay baby brother?" Sam said waiting for Nate to reply.

"Yeah, I'll try."

"Rest up Kid, we'll still be here when you wake up, don't worry."

"'Kay, thanks guys." Nate said while closing his eyes, the tiredness finally took over.

"No problem kid, we'll always be there for you, no matter what." Sully said as they both took some chairs and sat down by Nates side, they weren't leaving him anytime soon.


End file.
